The Hitman
by Kyle Gaddy
Summary: An assassin stumbles into Umbrella's newest secret and fights for his survival... though little does he know he'll find more about himself than these secrets...


Resident Evil  
Side Story  
The Hitman  
  
Who am I? I am the reason the world fears itself, I am a self proclaimed death. I am the one people pay to kill those they either hate or feel a danger towards. I kill out of money and enjoyment. Some time in 1998 I read an article about strange and bizarre murders where the victims were eaten. I thought nothing of it, it wasn't my business. Then I read about a girl captured within a corporation's European Facility a year later. Little did I actually know that I would soon be thrown into this mix of Hannibal Survival... Little did I know, that I would help bring the downfall of Umbrella...  
  
A warm day slowly becoming dusk. A tall building filled with employees of all sorts, a small percent entering and exiting the building. Within the crowd a man stood, wearing nearly all black. He glanced up the side of the building with a tiny smirk before entering, a briefcase in his hand. For a moment he vanished into the crowd. He was spotted again, looking up at a security camera a moment before glancing to the metal detectors. His thumb absently pressed a button on the case as he set it on the small treadmill leading into the steel box that served as an X ray scanner. He also set a pen and a large zippo lighter on the tray as he stepped through. The moment he grabbed his items and brief case he headed where the signs indicated the bathroom. As he entered he pulled out a small rubber triangle which he jammed under the door. He took a glance under the stalls and seeing no one else in the room set the briefcase on the counter. With a few clicks on the small keypad next to the lock it opened slowly, revealing a desktop screen and a small keyboard with an ammo magazine in a small compartment.  
  
He smiled as he laid the pen and lighter down, taking apart the pen and pulling out a large spring and a metal pin. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a Glock and took it apart, inserting the spring and firing pin and putting it back together. First he loaded the clip into it then he slid it back into his coat as he flipped the keypad of the laptop open and pulled a polished black IMI Desert Eagle .44 from the compartment, a golden shine was on the safety and release triggers, as well as two extra clips in pouches made to hook onto his belt. He slid the gun into the holster hidden by his jacket, then the two pouches under his other arm. He sighed happily, feeling whole as the laptop beeped a moment before an email came up.  
  
Your reputation proceeds you, I only hope its there for a reason. Your assignment is to kill a Dr. William Connels; a neurologist working for Umbrella, his file is attached with this message. If you succeed and the dear Doctor is mentioned in the Obituaries then you will be paid a grand total of three hundred thousand dollars, you were already forwarded twenty hundred thousand to your account. I expect promising results.  
  
He smiled and tapped on the attached file. A picture came up of an old man with long gray hair and a bald spot on the back of his skull. His profile came up as well as well as a map of the building. He arched a brow as he saw that the lower floors were marked unknown. He shrugged it off, if needed he would find out one way or another. He pulled the Glock out and pulled the slide back, smiling. He walked out after closing the briefcase and locking it, also after he hid the black auto handgun in his jacket again. He kicked the rubber stopper out from under the door as he tightened black leather gloves and opened the door. He took a quick glance around, some times he could pick out the mark just from the crowd, but after skimming through the file he knew that this man would be on a confined level of the building. And that meant hacking into the computer database. He rolled his neck as he glanced over to a door behind a desk labeled security and headed to it. He waited a moment and slipped in behind the passing security officer and into the door silently. Inside he found a guard asleep and smiled as he went to a monitor next to the door and with the speed of a true professional hacked into the schedule files "let's see here... Connol... Connol... gotcha"  
  
The good doctor had an experiment meet planned in one of the classified lower floors, one of the closer ones thank god. He sneaked out as stealthily as he got in and headed into the elevator. He nearly growled when he found the buttons only went to the 1st floor basement and clicked on it. He arched a brow and stopped the elevator as he stared at a panel. With a small bit of patience a blade soon managed to pry it open, in it was a key hole and the last lower floors except three others, making a total of seven basements. He slid the blade into his jacket and pulled out another useful tool. With a click of a button a small thin rod flicked out and he gently slid it into the keyhole. The thin device had three small buttons on it, he pressed the first and the doel turned but the key hole didn't. His brow twitched as he tried the next button and smiled as his turn became solid and the buttons rose slightly. He clicked on the fourth floor basement and pulled his little tool out and put it into his jacket again as the elevator began to move again.  
  
"Ha-achu!" An elderly man brushed his finger under his nose as the man standing next to him brushed off what strange fluids landed on his lab coat "God damn Will! My jobs bad enough without you contributing!" They both stood at the chrome doors of the elevator as Will smiled bashfully. Finally the doors opened and the small metal box was empty as the two walked in, and idle conversation starting as an unnoticed breath escaped above them. Will tapped on the four corners of the panel that hid the key hole and it opened freely, then took out a key and slid it in and turned it halfway clockwise then three fourths counter clockwise. A silent but not unnoticeable beep had sounded. The other man pulled out a plastic keycard and slid it into the slot left from the open panel and pulled it out. He closed the panel and on it was a touch screen with the final floors on it. He tapped one and the elevator began to move. The assassin ground his teeth as sweat started to bead on his face, his arms and legs cramping from keeping his entire body weight supported, almost like a ninja from an old anime. Finally the two left through the open door and he dropped as the doors closed panting silently "son of a bitch, now his death will be very, VERY painful" he brushed his coat off, his iris' glinting a cool blue for a moment as he clicked on a button and the doors opened.  
  
He watched the backs of the two scientists, at first that was his only thought, and then the corridor caught his attention. Aluminum walls and a window that raised his brow. It was a facsimile to the outside world, but it only held his attention for a moment. An alarm went off and instantly he jumped back into the elevator and hid as the two scientists glanced around "WARNING, BIOHAZARD SUBJECT ESCAPE, HIGH RISK OF CONTAMINATION, PLEASE EVACUATE LOWER FLOORS" He stared a moment as the two scientists went berserk, screaming. He saw his chance and dashed towards them, drawing his small blade and also a long wire with a small barbed hook at the end that extended from his watch. As he passed the two a quick slash killed Will's friend in an almost instant. He got three feet away before turning and throwing the hook. William was staring at the dead scientist before the hook swirled around his neck and latched onto the wire. A swift pull caught and tightened the wire around the old man's neck, severing his airway and his jugular. With a moment passed and a quick jerk he caught the hook as it came free with a slight smirk. His watch held the wire and hook through the glass dial that came up and concealed it.  
  
He gave a sigh for a moment before the loud speaker came out with the monotone feminine voice "LOCK DOWN PROCEDURES ARE BEING FOLLOWED, ALL ELEVATORS LEADING TO GROUND LEVEL ARE NOW CLOSED OFF" a vein twitched as well as his brow, and a low growl followed. The sounds of the steel doors of the elevator closing came, and when he turned he found another door sliding over that, one that closed across both side doors. He grit his teeth "perfect, I just killed my only possible way out of here for a measly half mil, I feel so accomplished.." He rolled his neck as he reached into his coat and brought the Glock 7 with the extended clip forward and gave a heavy sigh as he began his search for an exit.  
  
"I REPEAT, ALL ELEVATORS TO GROUND LEVEL ARE NOW CLOSED OFF" Eyes of emerald green were wide in terror as a soft voice shook with fear "oh god oh god its loose, dammit I told them that it was to powerful to keep locked up without stasis! Fools!" The woman attempted to calm down, and failed miserably as she glanced about her small office "Okay think, think" Her eyes roamed around, then laid upon a framed picture of herself with an elderly man. She stared at it a moment before a tear escaped her cheek "oh Will.." her thoughts went to his project, the very reason her death felt so close. She shook her head, no, she was not dying today! Her mind raced a moment before she realized that her husband held a nine millimeter in his drawer to feel secure. She stood from her desk and opened the door, glancing into the hallway and seeing it lay empty. She nodded slowly and began to creep down, attempting to be as silent as possible.  
  
She turned the corner and retched, a half decomposed corpse was gnawing at a man's stomach, bits of meat and flesh dripping from its jaw. She resisted the urge to gag and slipped into an office, the door clicking shut silently behind her. She sighed heavily then went to the desk of her husband, and after glancing through three drawers smiled as she pulled a small Beretta Tomcat and smiled happily at the fact she now had a little protection. She held it tightly sighing as she nodded slowly "okay, I might not find a way out, but at least I can try.." She gave herself a moment to collect her thoughts before she opened the door again and stepped out, the corpse was there, and the creature wasn't. She bit her lip and glanced around, what ever the thing was it was gone now. She stepped out and preceded to the stairwell, at the moment her wishes to find her husband took control. She made it into another corridor and found three more corpses, they had died recently and most of their flesh was eaten. She covered her mouth as she stepped over the death. She was happy to see that what ever killed these men that they didn't kill her husband. She was just to the door marked stairwell when a scream sounded. Her heart jumped as she pivoted with the handgun aimed. One of the scientists were running from a lumbering walking corpse "Jonathan!? Get Down!" He couldn't hear, fear had taken over his body.  
  
He fell as one of the half eaten men on the ground grasped his ankle and crawled on top of him, his screams of pain forever burned into the young woman's mind as the walking monster fell onto him and began feasting. She stared at the site, horrified beyond belief before screaming and firing at them blindly.  
  
The assassin cocked his head at the sound of gunfire, holding both hands at the black handgun as he turned to the corridor the scream and shots came from. He walked to the end of the hall and stopped at the corner, the gunshots had stopped and the screams were getting louder. He sighed deeply as he spun around the corner; his eyes first came to a young woman, then a horde of half decayed men. She tripped and dropped as he held the trigger down, the Glock's automated firing echoing in their ears as the nine millimeter bullets shredded the already rotting flesh of the once human beings. The slide locked back as the last brass shell clinked off the wall and onto the tile floor, the walking dead now lying, and most with a good chunk of skull missing. The hitman scoffed as he dropped the clip of the gun and replaced it, glancing down at the woman. She was staring up at him, her green eyes sparkling with tears. The man stood silently a moment then turned, leaving slowly before she called out.  
  
"Wait!" He stopped and turned his head to her, she had finally gotten up, an empty gun tight in her grasp "who are you?" The man stayed silent until turning his head again "that's not important" he started again but the woman stopped him with her voice "please wait, um, thank you" He lowered his head for a moment then turned to her again "you can follow me until we find a way out, from then on your on your own" She beamed a smile but it soon vanished "but, we also need to find my husband, he might still" He had growled to cut her off "He's most likely already dead, not to many people seem to still be human" with that he started down the hall, the woman glanced down sadly before slowly following him.  
  
The two were led to a large steel elevator; the silent killer was looking it over "It leads to the lower levels, the labs and testing sites... and the holding cells" He stopped and turned to her slowly "holding cells for what?" She sighed softly, she never went down there herself but she heard the stories from her husband "for... things that came from the tests..." He gave a short nod and lifted the steel door, walking in and beckoning her "looks like our best bet is to keep going down" the ride was silent, The strange large man was quiet making the woman uneasy. She finally decided to break the silence "... My names Jennifer, what's yours?" His arms were crossed and he was staring at the steel gate of the elevator silently a moment before answering "... just call me Reiper..." She blinked in curiosity, wondering at the unique name "so, how did you end up here?" The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened, the tall man stepped out "now's not the time..." she swallowed hard following behind him as they stepped into a steel and barely lit hall way. The two traveled slowly, Reiper as he was now called was listening intently for anything that sounded inhuman.  
  
He stopped and turned his head slightly "do you know where we are?" She nodded slightly glancing about slowly "yes, we're in the examination facility, below is the testing and holding cells..." He arched a silent brow, gazing at her darkly from under the crimson frames. They continued walking, eventually turning a corner and opening a wide door marked Examination. They were in a large circular room, on the floor was a glass window leading into a cell. When they gazed in they found a strange beast with no flesh on its body carving into a corpse. The woman clapped her hand over her mouth as it slowly turned its face to them, its mind was exposed and had no visible eyes, teeth sharpened to a point, the mouth opened and a low hiss came as a long and deadly looking tongue came forth. It went back to feeding as she looked up at the man, strangely he only gazed at it as if it were his own prey. She shook her head and stepped over the glass barrier, walking to the door across and opening it, gasping as the smell of rotting flesh hit her full on. The man joined her as he gazed at the three corpses, stepping past her and towards the walking dead slowly "wait what if they!" The blasts from the man's Glock answered her question, only one of the corpses groaned before falling into their final sleep of death.  
  
She followed him silently, through twists and turns in the corridors, encountering even more death and rotting corpses. Suddenly he stopped and raised his hand, she blinked as he slowly scanned the hallway "... we're not alone in here..." Another silent moment and something dropped from the ceiling onto his shoulder. He took a glance at it then followed its path as the woman did; they found something slowly crawling along the ceiling, unlike all the others it had no skin to rot off, in stead it had nothing but muscle and bone showing. It stopped and turned its head down to them, hissing lowly. She gasped as it dropped in front of the man, hissing again as its tongue lolled out. She was already scared that the man had yet to fire, but it simply frightened her when he dropped his handgun "What Are You Doing!?" he didn't answer, for a moment she thought about using her own gun but remembered it had spent all it's ammo, she nearly had time to wonder why she was still holding onto it before the thing lunged. Within an instant the creature was swung into the wall, pinned by its throat by the man's arm. It screeched and snapped at him, his face cold as he grabbed one of the flailing limbs and turned it around, the creature scratching at the wall before it shrieked as its arm was dislocated, then its neck snapped.  
  
She merely stared as he dropped the corpse and lifted the Glock again, taking a moment to stare at the inhuman monstrosity before putting two bullets in its head. He began walking again, leaving her staring at him for moments "who is he...?" 


End file.
